


Ghost of The Past

by Whitewolf94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, House Martell, House Targaryen, House Tully, House Tyrell, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark Lives, Nudity, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn With Plot, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Sex, Smut, Step-Parent/Step-Child Incest, direwolves, tourney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: Fifteen years ago Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen lost their mother during Roberts Rebellion, now fifteen years later the two siblings confront the women who Robert's Rebellion was fought over and began the process of healing.





	1. Sparing and Family

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This work is based upon an idea given to me by ForceSmuggler.  
> 2\. Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated.  
> 3\. This story will start out short but the chapters will get longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon watches his brother and good mother spar, then greets Arianne.

Aegon Targaryen watched the sparing yard from his place on his personal balcony, the sound of clanging steel had drawn him from his book.

He didn't care much for sparring but he always enjoyed watching his brother and his good mother spar, despite his feelings toward the later.

"How is our little brother doing?" Came a feminine voice from behind him, Aegon turned around and his lips morphed into a smile.

Rhaenys and Arianne had entered the room, "He is doing well" Aegon said with a smile as he approached the two princesses.

"Good" Rhaenys said with a smile on her lips and walked directly to the balcony, leaving Aegon and Arianne in the room.

"Arianne we weren't expecting you till two days from now" Aegon said in a surprised tone and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I know but I wanted to surprise Aemon and Oberyn sent us ahead because he wont arrive till four days from now" Arianne said as she returned his embrace.

The two broke their embrace and went over to a small table where a jug of wine and two goblets sat, Aegon poured wine into the two goblets.

"Us and has something happened ?" Aegon asked in a tone mixed with confusion and concern, "My cousins have come with me and Oberyn is still in Dorne" Arianne replied.

"That's good your cousins are here and what house decided to bitch this time?" Aegon said and then brought the goblet to his lips.

"The Yronwood's, their complaining about some imagined slight House Martell has committed against them" Arianne said and brought the goblet to her lips. 

"I love watching Aemon spar" Rhaenys said as she came back into the room with her lips turned upward into a smile.

"He won?" Aegon asked his big sister, "Yes he did and I think he deserves a reward dont you think Ari" Rhaenys said at first to her brother then to her cousin.

"Yes he does dear cousin" Arianne said the mischievous tone she used whenever her and Rhaenys wanted to reward Aemon.

Usually the reward was the two princesses putting on the most reviling yet respectful dresses the two woman had and teasing his brother.

"Rhae after supper tonight come by my room so we can discuss a few things about this upcoming tourney" Aegon said to his older sister, Rhaenys nodded in agreement and the two princesses left his chamber.

Aegon returned to the balcony and watched yard his eyes focused on his good mother, who was talking with Aemon and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard.

Queen Lyanna Stark was beautiful in both body and mind, he could see why his father risked a war for this woman but he and Rhaenys feelings were rather mixed towards her.

On one hand she started the war that cost them their mother and they were almost killed as well, on the other hand there was also the fact that he and Rhaenys would have perished that day if it wasn't for her brother Eddard Stark and her friend Howland Reed.

His brother and good mother left the yard and he left the balcony, he then walked to his desk and sat down to finish the book he was in the process of reading.

Supper pasted by without any argument between him, Rhaenys and their father; which was usually an accomplishment that they rarely pulled off.

Now he and Rhaenys were standing in his chambers, "So what did part of this tourney did you want to talk to me about?" Rhaenys asked and raised her eyebrow.

"None of it I merely lied so Arianne wouldn't know what I really wanted to talk with you about" Aegon said to her, "What would that be?" Rhaenys asked once again.

"Our good mother, I believe its time to mend relations with her" Aegon said and waited for his sisters reaction, "Have you forgotten what she cost us" Rhaenys said in an angry tone.

"No sweet sister but we cant change the past and you know Aemon would like it if we tried to have at least a good relationship with her" Aegon said to her, "Fine but I will only due it for Aemon not for her" Rhaenys said with her tone lacking the anger from before.

"How do we go about having a good relationship with her?" Rhaenys asked her brother, Aegon furrowed his brows and began to think about a solution.

Aegon knew this would be hard to find a solution too, Aegon had treated her with a neutral viewpoint and Rhaenys had acted like Lyanna did not exist at all. 

"I think it would be best if we talked everything out with her and go from there" Aegon said to his sister, "If you say this is the way then this is the way" Rhaenys said.

"Now good night little brother I promised Aemon that Arianne and I would show him our breast so he could determine who's are bigger" Rhaenys said in a mischievous tone.

"You and Arianne shouldn't tease our little brother the way you do" Aegon said in a mock ridiculing tone, Rhaenys merely stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.


	2. An Unexpected Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Rhaenys receives an unexpected offer from Lyanna, after a discussion they decide to accept her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.  
> 2\. I apologize if this chapter is too short but some chapters will be short while some will be long.

**Four Days Later...……..**

"Lyanna to what do we owe this visit" He said in a polite tone while Rhaenys just stared at her as she stood off to his left side.

"Well Aegon I have an offer for you and Rhaenys if you two are willing to accept it" Lyanna said in a polite tone and smiled at them.

"What is this offer you have?" Rhaenys said in a curious but guarded tone, Lyanna braced herself for their reactions to what she about to offer and began to speak.

"In exchange for your forgiveness for how I wronged you both I give myself to be used for your pleasure" Lyanna said and waited for their reactions.

Both Aegon and Rhaenys faces morphed into looks of shock and disbelief, "Your are offering us sex for forgiveness?" Rhaenys asked in a tone mirroring the disbelief in her face.

"Yes, I know it may sound strange but I want us to move past what has happened between us and if this will help I'm willing to try it" Lyanna replied and waited for their answer.

"We will need some time to consider your offer" He replied in a polite tone, "Yes of course, send for me when you have made your decision" Lyanna said and then left.

"I wasn't expecting that" He said and got up from his chair, he then went over to a table located in the corner of the room that had two goblets and a jug of wine on it.

"Pour me some please?" Rhaenys asked in a polite tone as she thought about Lyanna's offer, he followed her request and poured her some wine then handed her the goblet.

"So what do you think?" He asked and waited for whatever response his sister would have, Rhaenys merely sipped her wine as she continued to ponder the issue. 

"It's a sound offer and I dont want our bad history affecting my future babes view of their grandmother" Rhaenys said in a thoughtful tone. 

"That is a fine point sister but if we accept her offer and Aemon finds out" He said in a concerned tone; he really didn't want to see his little brother's reaction to them having sex with his mother. 

"Lets say we accepted her offer I dont think Aemon would be mad if we explained our reasoning behind our choice" Rhaenys replied in a confident tone. 

"Rhae this is his mother we are talking about, you know how protective he is of Lyanna" He said trying to get his sister to see his point.

"I know that but as long as we dont hurt her or abuse her he wont get mad at us for accepting her offer if we choose to" Rhaenys responded with that same confident tone.

"Rhae I dont know I dont have a problem with having sex with Lyanna but there is the chance Aemon will find out and I dont want to lose him" He said reinterring his earlier point.

"Brother dont worry about Aemon if we are careful our brother well never find out and if he does I will talk with him" Rhaenys said in a reassuring tone and placed her hands on his shoulders.

He felt reassured at his sister's words; Rhaenys always had the ability to heal their relationship when they did something that hurt Aemon. 

"So when will we inform Lyanna of our choice?" He asked and then took a drink of his wine, while Rhaenys pondered an answer. 

"I think it would be prudent if we waited at least a day then we inform her of our choice" Rhaenys said and then finished her wine, Aemon nodded his head in consent to her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it respectful and constructive.


	3. Lyanna Gets Her Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna gets an answer to her offer and her good children take their first taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and kudos are welcome.  
> 2\. There will be smut  
> 3\. I do apologize if the smut is poorly written.

Lyanna layed back in her chair as she watched the sun go down over King's Landing, "The sunset is better in Winterfell" she thought as she watched it.

A knock on her door drew her attention, getting up from her chair she picked her robe back off the floor and put it back on; she had developed the habit of lounging around in her chamber naked since moving to King's Landing.

Walking over to the door she made one final check to see if her robe was properly secured then opened the door to reveal her good-children.

"Aegon, Rhaenys come in please I'm glad you came" She said in in polite tone and moved aside to allow them to come into her chamber.

"Sorry to bother you we wanted to come earlier but we were busy and Rhaenys and Arianne wanted to have some fun with Aemon" Aegon replied apologetically only for Lyanna to wave it off. 

"Oh it's alright my day was quite busy as well, would you like some wine" She replied as she closed the door behind her and then gestured to the wine sitting on the table in the room.

"No thank you Lyanna I will be going back to Aemon after this and I want to have a clear head when we continue our nocturnal activities" Rhaenys said her lips turning into a naughty smirk as she said the last part. 

"What about you Aegon?" She asked in a polite and friendly tone, Aegon shook his head in refusal to her offer of wine.

"So is this visit about my offer or do you need my help with something?" She asked in a polite tone and waited for their response.

"Yes this is about your offer" Rhaenys said with Aegon nodding his head in agreement.

"So have you decided to accept my offer or do you refuse?" She asked as feelings of hope and frustration began to rise up inside her; hope because this meant she could finally heal their relationship and frustration because she felt like if they refused she was out of ways to fix their relationship.

"We have decided to accept your offer so strip and let us see you" Rhaenys said in a tone that had a commanding side to it, Lyanna felt her frustration began to fade and a small fire of excitement began to take hold for what was about to come.

Lyanna reached up and then untied the knot that was holding her robe in place together, she then pushed off the robe and it fell to the floor leaving her naked before them.

"Have you ever eaten another woman's cunt before Lyanna?" Rhaenys asked in an inquisitive tone as her eyes raked over her nude body, she could feel Aegon's eyes doing the same.

"No I haven't" Lyanna replied in an honest tone; she had never been in a sexual encounter with another women but knew some highborn women who did and that in Drone sexual interactions among women were socially acceptable.

"Well starting tonight you are going too" Rhaenys replied in a naughty tone and then turned around causing her good-daughters back to face her.

Rhaenys didn't have to say anything to know what wanted and Lyanna walked over to her, when she was standing behind her she untied the straps of Rhaenys dress.

Lyanna felt her small fire of excitement turn into a raging fire of desire as Rhaenys beautiful olive skin back and arse cheeks came into view.

"Like what you see so far Lyanna?" Rhaenys asked in a knowing tone and looked behind her at Lyanna.

"Yes I do Rhaenys" She replied in an honest tone that had some desire in it; Rhaenys was one of the most beautiful women in the realm in her opinion. 

Rhaenys turned around and gave a full frontal view of her naked body, she then signaled for her to come over to her with her pointer finger.

"Now you will pleasure me first and then moved to Aegon" Rhaenys said in a commanding tone and then pointed down toward her cunt that had a patch of raven colored hair above it.

Lyanna then bent down and got on her knees in-front of her good-daughters cunt, she then took a deep breath and pressed her mouth against her good-daughter cunt.

This explicated an encouraging moan from Rhaenys, "Well I'm off to an encouraging start" Lyanna thought and then began ravishing her cunt with licks.

"Rhaenys is very tasty" Lyanna thought as she was licking her cunt, her good-daughter was moaning loudly in pleasure at her actions.

"Not too loud Rhae we don't want anyone to hear what we are doing" Lyanna heard Aegon say from behind her, Rhaenys eyes shifted from her to her brother.

"I'm sorry Egg but Lyanna is quite good at eating cunt and besides shouldn't you be getting ready for your turn" Rhaenys replied in a teasing tone while trying to suppress another moan.

Aegon didn't respond but Lyanna could hear the shuffling of clothes meaning that her good-son had stripped down, this caused a renewed feeling of anticipation and curiosity.

Taking a break from eating out Rhaenys she turned her head and was left relatively speechless by the sight that greeted her, Aegon was beyond handsome and could even be described as beautiful.

But what caught Lyanna's attention was the cock that rested between Aegon's legs just below a patch of silver pubic hair; it looked to be a good eleven inches long, thick and veiny with two big balls attached to it.

"He is going to tear me in half with that monster" Lyanna thought as she stared at his cock, Aegon smirked gleefully as if he could read his good-mother's mind. 

"Don't get too impressed Lyanna Aemon's his even bigger" Rhaenys said and then gently placed her hand on Lyanna's head and directed her back to licking her cunt.

"Aemon is even bigger oh my" Lyanna thought causing her cheeks to turn a pinkish-red in embarrassment as she couldn't help but wonder how big her son's cock was as she licked her cunt.

"Oh Lyanna that feels so good" Rhaenys moaned pleasurably, Lyanna felt a sense of pride knowing she was making her good-daughter feel this good. 

Lyanna let out a gasp that was stifled by her mouth being on her good-daughters cunt when she felt a finger tracing her folds.

"Oh Rhae you wouldn't believe how wet she is just from eating your cunt" Aegon said and then added another finger to what he was doing. 

"Brother I don't think father has ever gave her a proper finger fucking I think you should do the honor" Rhaenys smirked and then moaned again. 

Lyanna then let out another gasp that was once again stifled by her mouth on her good-daughter's cunt when that finger fully entered her cunt and was joined by another one. 

"She likes this" Aegon said in a proud tone and then added another finger, he then began to finger her at an increased pace.

"Oh Lyanna I'm close I don't think I can last much longer" Rhaenys said while moaning and then clutched her mane. 

Aegon then started to rub the bundle of nerves at the top of her channel causing her to shudder in pleasure, while Rhaenys moaned once again in pleasure.

"Oh by the Old and New gods I'm cumming" Rhaenys moaned as she was caught up in her climax, Lyanna then gave her cunt a few final licks to get one final taste of her good-daughter for the night.

"Okay I'm done for tonight I need to conserve my energy for when I rejoin Aemon after we are done here" Rhaenys said in an eager tone and then lovingly kissed her good-mother on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few moments and her good-daughters tongue wrestled with her causing moans of pleasure to fill the room. 

Rhaenys then broke the kiss, "Good night good-mother don't take too long Aemon will be expecting you to say good night to him" She said and then left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Lyanna too caught up in the pleasure she was experiencing didn't say any words but only nodded, Aegon then pulled back her hair leaving her neck exposed.

Aegon then began placing kisses upon her neck while he kept rubbing the bundle of nerves at the top of her channel.

"I'm glad Rhaenys and I agreed to this solution your cunt feels amazing" Aegon said after taking a break from placing kisses upon her neck.

"Your pretty good with your fingers and Rhaenys tasted amazing, a can't wait to have your cock" Lyanna moaned blissfully and even grew wetter as she imagined Aegon pounding into her.

"Don't worry good-mother that will happen in good time" Aegon said and then began groping her left breast with his hand, he even stopped a few times to rub her left nipple with his thumb.

"Aegon I'm not going to last" Lyanna said in between pants as she felt her climax quickly approaching, Aegon merely grunted and then kissed her neck.

They continued like this for several more minutes and though Lyanna knew she shouldn't be admitting this was some of the best sex she had ever had. 

Lyanna let out a loud moan as her climax hit causing her to go limp, Aegon in response pulled his fingers out of her and then began licking the fingers that were covered in her juices.

"You taste wonderful" Aegon said as he licked off the last of her juices from his fingers, Lyanna to her surprise blushed at the comment. 

"Now it's time for you to taste me" Aegon said in a somewhat commanding tone as he came to stand in-front of her, Lyanna licked her lips and then took the head of his cock in her mouth.

Lyanna then slowly took his cock inch by inch until there was a mere four inches that she couldn't fit in her mouth, she looked up apologetically at Aegon.

"Don't worry it's alright just suck" Aegon said and closed his eyes, Lyanna began to bob her head on his cock while lovingly fondling his big balls with her free hands.

She wasn't an expert at sucking a mans cock but felt a surge of pleasure at the positive reaction she was getting from her good-son in regards to her performance.

After awhile Aegon gently grabbed her man and let out a loud groan signaling that he was close to cumming, Lyanna felt a sense of disappointment at this.

It didn't take too long after that for Aegon to say "I'm cumming" and Lyanna to feel seven to nine blast of seed fill her mouth. 

Once Aegon was done he pulled his cock out of Lyanna's mouth leaving behind some of his seed dripping from her lips, "By the Old and New Gods your cunt and mouth are amazing" he then said.

Lyanna swallowed his seed with a satisfied gulp and then smiled at her good-son, Aegon smiled back and then began to put on his clothes.

"Thank you Aegon your quite tasty and I must say I'm eager for more from both of you" Lyanna said in a warm tone and smiled at him.

Aegon smiled and then indicated toward her dress and then toward the wine that she had on the table, she nodded in understanding; she wasn't in any state to say goodnight to her son. 

Once they were done dressing Aegon gently kissed her upon the lips then said "I will leave first then after a few minutes go say goodnight to Aemon".

Aegon then left the room and Lyanna left a few minutes later to say goodnight to her son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


	4. Almost Caught in The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Aegon are almost caught by Aemon during a moment of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. There will be smut during this chapter and it may be poorly written.  
> 3\. This chapter will be told from Aemons perspective.  
> 4\. This chapter will also include a little bit of Lyanna's perspective as well.

"Oh Aemon harder, harder" Arianne moaned as he thrust inside her, Rhaenys was watching their lovemaking right next to them.

He picked up his speed, "Good job little brother now if you keep going like this your going to put a babe in her" Rhaenys said in a proud tone.

"Oh yes Aems put a babe in me" Arianne moaned as he pounded into her amazing cunt, he smiled in-response to her encouragement.

He in truth wasn't terribly eager to be a father but he really enjoyed the thought of his cousin belly growing big with his child.

Then there was the fact that his mother would really enjoy being a grandmother and his grandmother would enjoy being a great grandmother.

He continued to thrust in and out of her until he felt him getting close to climaxing, "I'm close Ari I don't think I can last much longer" he said.

Arianne just flashed him an eager smile and this caused him to go even faster then was going a few moments ago, Arianne's moaning increased.

"Ari I can't last any longer I'm coming" He said as his climax hit, at the same time Arianne moaned and he felt her squirt on him at the same time.

Arianne lips morphed into a smile and she pulled him close, "I love you Aemon" she whispered in a loving tone into his left ear and then kissed him.

"I love you too Ari" He said after returning her kiss, Rhaenys moved off their bed and moved toward the tub that was in the center of their bedroom.

"Now as much as I would like to stay in bed and make love, we need to get up" Rhaenys said in her big sister voice, Arianne stuck out her tongue at Rhaenys.

"Little brother get that Dornish slut out of bed and put her in the tub" Rhaenys said once again in her big sister voice, he nodded his head in consent.

Arianne wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him, "Take me to my bath my king" she said in a sweet and loving tone causing him to smile. 

He wrapped her arms around her back and held her tightly, he walked over to the tub and then carefully slipped in while holding Arianne.

"Now I know how you two will want to fuck but we need to clean ourselves" Rhaenys said once again in her big sister voice, he just smirked at her.

"Sister we will exit this tub cleaner then when we got in it" He said and then flicked some water at Rhaenys as she got in the tub, Rhaenys shook her head teasingly. 

"Oh Aemon how do you survive with such a bossy and prudish sister" Arianne asked feigning a tone of criticism, Rhaenys just flung some bath at her.

The next moments consisted of them trying to bath, which was difficult when you have a cousin and a sister that were as beautiful as the ones he had.

After they were done bathing they all got dressed, "Now I'm going to visit my mother what are you two going to do?" he asked in a courouis tone.

"We are going to visit the orphanages around the city" Arianne said and Rhaenys nodded in agreement with her cousin; they often did charity work of that nature.

He smiled happily at them and then kissed them both on the lips goodbye, he then left the room with Ghost in tow and walked toward his mother's room. 

**Lyanna POV...** **…**

"Oh yes fuck me harder" She said as her good-son pounded her arse, Aegon said something that she didn't hear in response and picked up his pace.

"That' the spot" She thought as she released a groan of pleasure; Aegon was even better then his father when it came to love making and she loved it.

"Do you feel bad for cheating on my father you northern slut" Aegon whispered seductively in her and thrusted savagely into her causing her to moan loudly in response.

"No I don't" She said in what was more of a moan then an actual sentence, Aegon smiled as he then resumed savagely thrusting into his good mother.

Aegon then placed passionate kisses on both sides of her pale neck and in her beautiful brown locks, she reached around his back and squeezed his amazing arse.

"You are a naughty wolf you northern slut" Aegon said as she squeezed his butt cheeks, she turned her head and gave him a wolfish grin that caused him to smile in amusement at her.

Aegon then thrusted savagely in her once again causing her to moan, "Egg if you keep doing that your going to ruin my arse" she said somewhat panting.

"Good I'm going to ruin your arse and fill it with my seed" Aegon said in a lust filled tone, she turned her head and smiled at him once again then bucked her hips.

Aegon smiled and then once again began savagely thrusting in her beautiful arse, she started to moan loudly again and gripped her bedsheets tightly in her hands.

"Oh Lya I'm going to cum" He said as he felt his climax coming close as he thrusted savagely in and out of her, she moaned even louder and gripped her bedsheets so tightly she worried she was going to rip them. 

Aegon then possessively and firmly gripped her hips signaling he was climaxing, she then felt a warm and pleasant feeling in her arse as twelve blast of his seed filled her up. 

"He spilled more seed into me then his father ever has" She thought as she rolled on her back and felt his seed drip out of her, Aegon just smiled at her panting. 

"You going to finish your job big boy" she replied and then smiled at him, Aegon then moved on top off her and gently pressed his weight against hers as they kissed. 

They continued to kiss until Aegon was hard again however right when he was about to insert his amazing cock into her cunt until they sensed something was watching them.

Ghost was looking at them and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, "Ghost we need to announce ourselves first we are being rude to mother" came Aemon's voice and approaching foot steps.

A sense of panic sprang up inside her and spread through her body like wildfire; she could only imagine how angry Aemon would be and there was a chance this would damage their relationship or end it.

After losing her father and brother she didn't want to lose her son, no she wasn't going to lose her son no matter how much pleasure this thing with Aegon brought her.

"Hide now" She said in a commanding tone, Aegon moved off of her and hide in a hollow dresser that connected to a secret tunnel she had discovered years ago.

"Sweetheart I'm not descent could you wait a few moments please" She said as she got off her bed and put on her robe from last night, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps stop. 

"Okay I'm descent sweetheart" She said and a few moments later was greeted by the sight of her son standing in her doorway with a loving smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning mama" He said in a loving tone and then outstretched his arms as he rushed forward to embrace her in a loving hug, Ghost followed at his side.

She lovingly accepted her sons hug as he wrapped his arms around her and returned it as well, "Good morning sweetheart" she said in a loving tone as they hug.

She let the hug last several moments and basked in the love that her son had for her, but she felt guilty for what she had been doing a few moments ago and how it would impact their relationship if what she was doing with his sister and brother came to light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


End file.
